Brilliance Español ver
by meiflower
Summary: Uno es un genio y el otro bien puede serlo. En cualquier caso, si estos dos se encontraran el universo se desmoronaría o algo parecido mild language. Translation by Ori-aiko /u/973570/Ori aiko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Durarara!, or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: One is a genius. The other may very well be one too. In any case, if these two actually met the universe would fall apart or something. (Uno es un genio y el otro bien puede serlo. En cualquier caso, si estos dos se encontraran el universo se desmoronaría o algo parecido.)

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language, Izaya

**[Criminal Minds/Durarara!] Brilliance [Reid/Izaya]**

**[T/N]  
><strong>

**ATENCIÓN: **Este fic es una traducción al español de un fic escrito por **Meiflower**. Lo cuelgo aquí con el permiso de su autora original. Por lo tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la historia en sí misma; sólo la traducción.

**Lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, lo que va entre comillas son los diálogos.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: La genialidad de Orihara Izaya puede resultar nociva para la salud, avisados estáis!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero aquello era nuevo. Era algo… terrible.<p>

Intentó sostener la pistola con pulso firme.

El hombre moreno que había frente a él le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

"Ey! ¿Quién eres?" –dijo en tono alegre, aunque dejando ver que, claramente, el inglés no era su lengua materna. Reid repasó mentalmente los diferentes acentos que conocía y llegó a la conclusión de que era japonés.

"Mi nombre es Spencer Reid. Pertenezco a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI. Quiero que des un paso adelante y pongas las manos detrás de la cabeza." Intentó que su voz sonara autoritaria. No lo consiguió.

Simplemente la situación era demasiado… extraña.

"¡Reid-san! ¡Un placer conocerte!" El hombre se inclinó de manera burlona sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente. Era joven, tendría más o menos la edad de Spencer y también estaba bastante delgaducho, tenía una constitución similar a la del joven genio. "Mi nombre es Orihara Izaya, ¡mucho gusto!

Reid parpadeó, incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan alegre e irónico cuando tenía una pistola apuntándole al pecho? Ese hombre… no conocía el miedo. Reid intentó crear un perfil mentalmente. ¿Era un sociópata? Alguien mentalmente inestable por lo menos. – a juzgar por sus actos –

Aquel hombre parecía tener una inteligencia considerable.

"¡Oh! Pero, aquí en tu país el apellido de la familia se coloca detrás del nombre de pila, ¿verdad?" El asiático se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, como si estuviera meditando algo profundamente. "¡Entonces es Izaya Orihara! Que despistado soy, no llevo encima ninguna tarjeta de visita…" El hombre se palpó los bolsillos despreocupadamente y Reid sujetó la pistola con más fuerza aún si cabe. "Tendré que hacer más cuando vuelva a casa, ¡así que tendrás que conformarte con mi e-mail!"

Otra sonrisa maniaca.

"He dicho…" Reid observaba al hombre y su mirada había pasado de tolerante a agresiva, "… que te alejes del borde y pongas las manos detrás de la cabeza"

El borde…

Así era. Orihara Izaya o Izaya Orihara o como quisiera que se llamara aquel maniaco, estaba parado frente al borde de la azotea de un edificio de más de 100 metros de altura. A ambos lados de él se encontraban perfectamente alineadas quince bolsas de tamaño grande, preparadas para caer al vacío.

Reid deseó que le hiciera caso…

* * *

><p>Izaya se deshizo en carcajadas mentalmente. ¡Aquello era genial!<p>

En un principio, su plan era tirar las bolsas, una por una, al vacío; viendo como se estrellaban contra las calles… pero de repente, un curioso joven había aparecido por la puerta interrumpiéndole. Pero, ya que el hombre era un americano y parecía bastante vulnerable, Izaya cayó en la cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar su inglés y divertirse un rato.

¡Aquello era un éxito total!

"Por cierto, Reid-san… ¿podrías explicarme qué es esa 'Unidad de Análisis de Conducta' para la que trabajas?" Menudo nombre más largo. Demasiado difícil de pronunciar.

El joven le miró inquisitivamente antes de responder. "La UAC es un departamento del FBI que se dedica a hacer perfiles y capturar a criminales como tú. Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza. No volveré a repetirlo."

"¡Oh! ¡Lo has acortado! UAC es mucho mejor. Mucho más fácil y rápido de decir. Pero, Reid-san, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Digo yo, ¿qué…?" buscó durante unos segundos la palabra apropiada, "¿qué autoridad tienes para apuntarme con un arma? ¿Acaso estoy cometiendo un crimen?"

La mente de Reid reaccionó rápido. "Desacato a la autoridad, comportamiento sospechoso… Quiero que te alejes del borde del edificio y que me digas qué hay en las bolsas."

Izaya caminó, tranquilamente, hasta el centro de la azotea, bastante cerca de Reid. "¿Así que quieres las bolsas? Puedes cogerlas pero… no creo que quieras hacerlo" Al parecer se negaba a colocar las manos tras la cabeza. "Pero si quieres, hagamos un trato."

El joven doctor vio como desde la manga del abrigo que aquel desconocido se deslizaba algo hasta su mano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó.

* * *

><p><em>¿He fallado? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo he podido fallar? Y más importante… ¿a quién demonios se lo ocurre correr <em>hacia_ la pistola que le está disparando?_

Ahora, justo enfrente de él estaba ese… desequilibrado e impredecible hombre. Se afanaba en inspeccionar su abrigo con capucha de pelo. "Oye, Reid-san… eso no ha estado nada bien. Ahora tendré que arreglarlo cuando vuelva a casa." Señaló con el dedo un perfecto agujero en el lado izquierdo del abrigo. La pólvora quemada de los bordes resaltaba llamativamente.

_¿He fallado un blanco a esta distancia…?_

Izaya parecía un niño al que le han quitado una galleta de chocolate o un helado. "Eso ha sido muy descortés por tu parte, Reid-san. No deberías ir disparando así a la gente. Alguien podría salir herido. ¡Yo, sin ir más lejos! Y no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad?

Pero no esperó a ninguna respuesta.

En lo que dura un instante, las manos de Reid estaban inmovilizadas tras su cabeza. El hombre había lanzado la pistola lejos después de descargarla y ponerle el seguro. Todo en un maldito instante. Ahora se encontraba detrás del doctor Reid con una expresión sumamente alegre y presionaba su garganta con una afilada hoja metálica. "Así que… ¿qué me dices de nuestro trato?

Reid no contestó. Su mente aún estaba paralizaba por el shock e intentaba desesperadamente encontrar un modo de salir de aquella improvista situación.

_Tengo el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tengo que hallar el modo de cogerlo…_

Dios, si Hotch y los demás estuviesen allí…

"Bien, no hace falta que contestes. Sólo quería decirte que dentro de cada una de esas bolsas hay una joven mujer. Y, claro, si quieres salvarlas, deberías hacer lo que yo te diga. Creo que no es mucho pedir…"

Las pupilas de Reid se contrajeron. _¿Quince mujeres?_ ¿Aquel hombre había secuestrado a quince mujeres, las había metido en bolsas y las había puesto en el borde de la azotea?

_¿Por qué?_

Rápidamente y guiado por su instinto, Reid analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que no podría salir de aquello tan fácilmente…

Así que lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¡Eso está mucho mejor, Reid-chan! ¿Puedo llamarte Reid-chan? ¡Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida!" Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Reid. "Muy bien, entonces voy a coger esto…" hizo bailar el cuchillo sobre la piel de la garganta del agente, "… y lo voy a poner aquí." La hoja de acero subió hasta la mejilla de Reid.

"Ahora escúchame atentamente, Reid-chan. Ahí tenemos quince bolsas, cada una de ellas depende de ti. Con este cuchillo voy a marcar tu bonita cara quince veces. Si haces algún ruido o intentas resistirte las tiraré al vacío ¿de acuerdo? ¡_Sayonara!_ No podrán volver a ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera verán la luz del día de nuevo." Se balanceaba despreocupadamente de un lado a otro mientras decía todo aquello.

"N-no. Ni de coña. N-no voy a dejar que me cortes sin más…"

Las facciones de Izaya se transformaron en una expresión de fingido horror. "Reid-chan, ¡me siento insultado! ¿Eso piensas de mí? ¡No voy a _cortarte_ idiota! Simplemente voy a dejar que mi cuchillo baile por tus mejillas, por tu barbilla, por tus labios…" Sonrió fugazmente. "¿Vale?"

_No. No. Definitivamente no vale._

"Escúchame Reid-chan. ¿Qué pasaría si te corto por accidente? Si eso pasara os dejaría a ti y a las señoritas en paz ¿de acuerdo? Lo dejaré inmediatamente y me marcharé… ¿qué me dices?

_No. Aún no está bien._ Aquel perturbado podría apuñalarle cuando quisiera; o simplemente matarle en un instante; o mutilarle de por vida; o podría estar mintiendo sobre los cuerpos en las bolsas y simplemente estaba desquiciado… ¿pero que podía hacer Reid al respecto?

"E-Está bien."

Dios santo, Hotch iba a matarle…

* * *

><p>"Cierra los ojos ¿vale?"<p>

Izaya estaba increíblemente feliz en ese momento. _Cómo amo a los humanos…_

"Bien. ¡Empecemos!"

Con mucho cuidado empezó a mover el cuchillo donde se juntaban la oreja izquierda y la mandíbula de Reid. Paseó la hoja arriba, abajo, alrededor de su cara…

En verdad, ¡aquel Spencer Reid era una verdadera monada! Izaya se reía suavemente y dejaba que el cuchillo se moviera libre alrededor de las cejas, las mejillas, en el nacimiento del pelo… La cuchilla bailaba, aplicando la presión suficiente para que el joven la sintiera pero no tanta como para romper la piel.

Bajo él, Reid jadeaba.

"¡Deberías intentar no moverte, Reid-chan! Sería muy malo para ti si te agitas demasiado y mi mano se resbala… sacándote un ojo o dejándote un agujero en cualquier sitio… Eso sería terrible" De cualquier forma continuó medio cantando una canción para sí mismo mientras recorría el rostro del doctor.

"Fuwa-fuwari~ fuwa-fuwaru~"

Por encima de un párpado… y del otro…

Reid se retorcía lastimosamente, intentando por todos los medios no mover demasiado su cabeza. Aquello era retorcido y aterrador. No alcanzaba a entender completamente la situación. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello? ¿Cómo había podido fallar cuando disparó a aquel desquiciado?

"Ikebukuro arigato~ Iza-ya no itazura demo~"

Reid reconoció la palabra Ikebukuro como un territorio que existía en algún lugar que él conocía… pero en realidad no podía concentrarse teniendo una afilada hoja de acero en la cara.

"Me-gu-ri aeta koto ga~"

Ahora sobre los labios, Izaya estaba disfrutando del momento como nunca.

"Shia-wa-se na no~~"

Reid intentó resistir todo lo posible y no vomitar cuando la cuchilla se deslizó dentro de su boca.

"¡Ups! Gomen nasai, Reid-chan. ¡Ya está!" Parecía satisfecho consigo mismo. "No ha sido tan malo ¿verdad? ¡Has salvado la vida de una chica! ¡Me siento orgulloso de ti…!

Reid casi suspiró de puro alivio porque, no, no había sido tan malo. Ciertamente había pasado por cosas peores. Fue entonces ese momento el que Izaya eligió para decir,

"¡Sólo quedan catorce veces! Cierra los ojos ¿eh?"

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Reid había perdido la cuenta.<p>

Pero, quizá por puro instinto o por su inconsciente habilidad para analizar las pausas, los comienzos y las vacilaciones antes de sentir la cuchilla en la piel de nuevo; Reid razonó que aquella debía ser la última vez, la quinceava vez que sentiría el frío metal contra su piel, lugar al que, desde luego, no pertenecía.

Así, Izaya dijo una vez más "Cierra los ojos, ¿vale?" antes de empezar la siguiente ronda.

Aún seguía cantando aquella extraña melodía; una y otra vez.

Había evolucionado de hacer patrones simples a formas abstractas sobre las facciones de Reid. Éste había decidido simplemente mantener los ojos cerrados en algún punto entre la cuarta y la quinta vez.

Entonces, por fin, Izaya terminó.

Reid sintió que podría gritar de felicidad, desahogo y alivio.

"Cierra los ojos ¿vale?"

_¿Qué?_

Reid repasó frenéticamente todos y cada uno de los roces que podía recordar; contando las veces que la navaja había tocado su cara, calculando el tiempo empleado y dividiendo éste por la media estimada "por ronda"

_¡Ya deberían haber sido quince!_

¿Y si aquel hombre no pensaba dejarle marchar? ¿Y si estaba intentando llevar a Reid a los límites de la locura? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Eso es, Reid-san. Mantén los ojos cerrados…"

Reid enrojeció de pronto. La voz había sonado _demasiado_ cerca de su oído y había sido terriblemente desconcertante…pero un instante después, ya no estaba y Reid entró en pánico. ¿Qué haría ahora Izaya y…?

Veinte minutos después, Reid cayó en la cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya se había marchado.

_Que valor el__ de ese tío… "Cierra los ojos." _

Reid sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco a pesar de todo. Con el pulso tembloroso, se sentó en la dura superficie de la azotea.

Ahora tenía que asegurar a las quince personas que había salvado.

* * *

><p>Izaya se había alejado de Reid y, siendo el maestro de parkour que era, había saltado de un tejado a otro…<p>

… a distancias de casi tres metros en horizontal. Pero era él; estaba más que acostumbrado a ello. El hecho de tener que huir constantemente de Shizu-chan en Ikebukuro le había enseñado mucho.

De cualquier modo, ahora Izaya había escalado fácilmente una serie de sistemas de ventilación para posicionarse en un punto desde el cual podía ver perfectamente como el aturdido agente del FBI se levantaba despacio y retomaba el control de sus sentidos.

_¡Tendré que quedarme un poco más por aquí si toda América es así de divertida! __Espero que Shizu-chan no me eche demasiado de menos…_

Izaya comenzó a reírse tontamente al contemplar la posibilidad de mandarle una postal o algo similar a Shizuo. Algo perecedero tal vez. O algo vivo. O algo que explote… Eso sería divertido.

Centró de nuevo su atención en el hombre castaño que se encontraba en el edificio de al lado.

_Amo a los humanos... ¡Los amo demasiado!_

_Y por eso…_

Izaya alzó la mirada al cielo mientras Reid abría la primera bolsa.

"¡… los humanos deberían aprender a amarme!"

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como arrastró la primera bolsa al centro de la azotea, Reid supo que algo no marchaba bien.<p>

Había estado dándole vueltas a pensamientos del tipo: _¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Al resto de la UAC? Tengo que contactar con las familias y comprobar el estado de todas las chicas…_

Pero tardó apenas un momento en darse cuenta de que las bolsas eran muy ligeras. Demasiado ligeras. Y después de todo la anorexia no era la enfermedad más común en las chicas de hoy en día…

Con una alarma sonando en su cabeza, Reid abrió la primera bolsa.

Una cara le sonreía desde una cama de embalaje de burbujas de plastico.

Spencer Reid no apoyaba en absoluto el uso de insultos y maldiciones porque lo veía como algo incivilizado y ausente de imaginación; pero en aquel caso en concreto…

Dio un paso atrás y echó un largo vistazo a la _puta_ muñeca Barbie…

Hizo lo mismo con las catorce restantes. Rió, casi por no llorar y cayó abatido en el suelo de la azotea creyendo oír en algún lugar distante **"hito RABU**~**"**

"Orihara Izaya" murmuró.

**Brillante.**

* * *

><p><strong>[TN]**

Muchas gracias a Meiflower por dejarme traducir esta genialidad de fic. Desde el momento en que lo leí me dejó anonadada.

Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores por pasarse y dejar que robe un poquito de su tiempo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^

Aiko.


End file.
